


发光的28天

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	发光的28天

放学的时候，丸山扶着自行车等在校门口，一只飞蛾落在领子上，他逗弄了一会儿，便拢住这只小东西，温柔地放回树枝上。丸山不经意地抬头，在枝叶笼罩之间，天空染成了红色。原来他已经等了这么久？

今天轮到大仓做值日，丸山愿意等着他一起回家。在路上，两人说说笑笑的乐趣，绝对能抵消腿脚上的疲惫。

他们会买一罐汽水，一饮而尽后比赛谁踢得更远，然后在路过大妈生气的训斥下，嬉笑着把罐子捡起来，再骑上自行车溜回家。

差不多到了值日结束的时间，丸山更加期待，稍稍站直了，向教学楼看去。

锦户是第一个出来的，径直往外奔。大仓跟在后头，一个女孩陪着他，扎着双马尾显得乖巧清纯，眼底却透出与外表不符的狡猾。

是仓子，她最近总是出现在大仓身边。

丸山看着，不禁握紧了自行车把手。

一个不留神，锦户凑了过来，坏笑着调侃他。

“你是在吃醋？"

“什...!"

丸山连耳根子都红了，想要回头把人叫住，那个黑皮肤的学弟却已经逃走了。

”喂，这家伙...."

丸山的心情变得窘迫，搞不清自己是被捉弄了，还是被揭穿了。

“Maru！”大仓没有发觉到他的这点心思，直接走了过来，还踩了一脚踏板，“快走吧。”

“啊啊，好。”丸山连忙回应，没忘记摆上笑容。

“拜拜。”仓子笑着说，目光始终停留在大仓身上。

“嗯。”大仓也同样的挥手，还等到对方转身离开了，才挨到丸山身边去。

丸山安静地看着。仓子从不打扰他们的的回家路程，这种无所谓的态度，反而让丸山觉得自己的小心思——那微妙的占有欲，有些可恶。他不知道怎么应对，只好少见地选择沉默。可是丸山自己也没察觉，他看向仓子的眼神，像狼一般冷漠，简直有些恐怖了。

对于大仓，丸山又总是柔软的，他把汽水抛给对方。“刚才给你买的。”

“谢啦。”大仓说着，伸出手来抚弄了一下丸山的头发，“掉了这么多花瓣在头发上，没注意到吗？“

这样平常的态度，让丸山忘记了刚才的些许不愉快。

”啊...在树下站的太久了。“

”有够傻！“大仓笑着，吹了一口气，掌心里的花瓣便”咻“的飘向丸山的鼻尖。

丸山下意识想躲开，脸皱起来变成好笑的模样。大仓见了，笑得更加厉害，琥珀色的眼睛在夕阳的映射下，一闪一闪。

”别笑我了!"丸山面上同对方拌嘴。心里却因为大仓的笑颜，而轻飘飘地荡起来。

丸山只好期望云霞更红一些，掩盖住他泛热的面颊。

丸山是个对感情敏感的人，他很早就察觉到了这份喜欢。

他的内心太过纤细，总不能把一些事忘记。

因为和大仓住的近，他们很早就成了朋友。大仓总喜欢挨着丸山，有点嫌弃的说Maru你出了太多汗你体温太高了啦，却又搂着不放开，过于擅长撒娇。丸山享受这种感觉，享受大仓手臂的柔软触感。

升上高中以后，两人在学校里相处的时间不多。大仓同别人说话时，丸山偶尔会有种冲动，去握住对方的手，把他拽到自己身边来。

这不是对朋友的占有欲，也和亲情毫不相干。

丸山试图扭转过。找来最喜欢的清纯系女优的片，看完以后紧张地睡觉，最终在梦里遭遇了一丝不挂的大仓。

他试图避开过。决心不搭理大仓，拉开距离。可坚持了一天都不到。他离不开大仓对他段子的大笑回应，离不开大仓琥珀色的眼。

丸山最后放弃了。是男人也没关系，是多年好友也没关系。坦荡接受吧。

他对大仓，是喜欢。

但是大仓对他呢？

丸山不敢试探。他对大仓的情愫，是一颗思春期里的青色果子。他视若珍宝，藏在心底。却千万不敢让大仓知道。

他守了这么久。仓子的出现，却把它撬动了。

难道我只能选择默不作声吗？丸山窝在软软的被子间，咬紧了嘴唇。

好巧不巧的，大仓发来了消息。

//我明天有拍摄，结束了来找我。去你家喝酒——

他在学业之外，还有份杂志模特的工作。

//过分！趁着我家里人不在做坏事

//Maru明明也很爱喝，上次喝醉以后的一发技，我可是还有录像呢

啊，真是没辙。

//你明明笑得不行！很喜欢的吧！

但是不想立马妥协，想多纠缠一下，搞乱他的心情！

//切...  
//到底行不行？不然我去找小亮了哦。

完了，这下可立马抓住了丸山的弱点。

//我去接你就是了！几点钟结束？

//很早的，四点。到时候还要打游戏

//知道了！

刚回复完，对面就传来了line表情。是一只wink的北极熊，白白软软，实在太像大仓。

丸山笑了，情不自禁用手指，嗒嗒的在白熊上敲了两下，似乎是隔空摸摸脑袋。

下个瞬间，丸山就顿住了。

一条消息就足够让自己快乐，心里如同装进了蜜糖与奶。

快要满溢而出。

他明白，自己的感情膨胀得太大，已经没法掩盖了。

丸山想要堂堂正正的，紧握住大仓的手。  
十指相扣，拥抱，亲吻，缠绵入睡。  
他想要大仓眼中，满满当当的全是自己。

丸山呆呆的望着天花板，心里充斥酸的苦的感觉，像绳子一样绞住了。他最后只能用手臂盖住了眼睛，悄悄的说。

“晚安，tacchon。”

“啊热死了热死了。”一进到店里，大仓就毫不客气的喝掉一杯果汁。

“不是室内拍摄吗。”丸山有点好笑的问，“而且现在才五月。”

“那地方不透气，闷得不行。”大仓撇着嘴，靠在椅背上像只虚脱的金毛犬。“还得装模作样的摆造型，累死了。”

丸山忍不住fufufu地笑起来。

“啊！你笑话我！是不是一直等在舒服的咖啡馆里，很得意啊？”

“我才没有。”丸山心虚地低下头喝一口咖啡，但他也不是没有准备，“我这次给你提前点了冰淇淋的。”

正巧服务生端着抹茶芭菲过来了，大仓一脸惊喜，瞧瞧服务生又瞧瞧丸山，然后赶紧拿起勺子忙活起来。

丸山也开心的嘿嘿笑。看着对方吃了一会儿，才站起身，准备去再加一杯咖啡。

没想到，一站起身，丸山就瞧见仓子进了店，还朝这边走过来。

这下可好。气血冲上脑，他又直接坐下了，气势汹汹的。看得对座的大仓一头雾水。

仓子只对丸山点头致意，就面向大仓，问起拍摄怎么样，加上一些夸张的语气词。配合得相当熟练。

丸山默不作声，机械地往自己所剩无几的咖啡里加糖，心里却是恨恨的。再温柔的人，也没法敌过卑劣的嫉妒心吗？

“啊！你真的带上了啊！”仓子愉快地说，“我送你的耳环！”

丸山怔住了，他看向大仓的左耳，那里确实坠着一只耳环，闪烁的金属光泽，在丸山看来格外嚣张。

仓子得寸进尺，想要伸出手去碰一碰耳环。

过分了。

当，丸山心中的扳机被彻底扣下。

“Tacchon，我们走吧。”他故意选了亲密的叫法，挂着柔软的笑容，“不然来不及了。”

他站起身来俯视着大仓。这突如其来的压迫感与认真，让他的发小在一瞬愣神过后，乖乖的披上外套，躲开了仓子。

丸山走在大仓身边，轻轻搭住他的肩，像是圈住自己的所有物。

丸山转过头来与仓子对视，用口型无声说：

“他是我的。”

丸山是一张棉纱织的网，表面上看，是温柔地承载了其他人。却也能在悄无声息间，将对方紧紧包裹起来，成为无法逃脱的猎物。

他做了决定，不会把大仓让给任何人。

借口说去丸山家玩，其实一边打游戏一边喝了个烂醉的大仓，现在连手柄也握不住了。嘴里哼哼唧唧的，抱住丸山的腰，在地上扭来扭去。

“Maru！给我倒水！”大仓大着舌头说。

丸山又好得到哪里去，头晕目眩的，“那你先放开我...”

“不——放——”大仓很是任性，不仅抱着不松手，还在丸山的腰间乱蹭。

“啊啊啊好痒！”丸山想逃开，奈何喝醉了的大仓和熊一样，力气大的很。他还被捏住了脸颊，苹果肌通红。大仓开心了，笑得喘不过气，泪花都出来了。

闹到最后，大仓可算是累了，脑袋搭在丸山的大腿上就睡着了。

丸山想抽出身都不行，大仓的手还牢牢捏着他的衣袖。

他有些愉快。甚至自满地认为，大仓是依赖他的。

但没想到。

“呼，仓子...”大仓皱了皱眉，很不舒服的翻了个身。

等丸山反应过来，心里仿佛碎掉了一块。

他觉得失落，原来刚才都是自作多情，麻木地自言自语说仓子这么重要啊。他试图告诉自己，梦不过是对白天里的复刻，Maru小亮仓子横山，大仓念出谁的名字都是很正常的...

丸山的手指抠紧了沙发布料，他擅长让别人恢复积极，却学不会说服自己。

明明几个小时前才下定了决心。

就不能，给我一些希望吗。丸山低头看着大仓。不然刚才对仓子的挑衅，多像个笑话啊。

熟睡的大仓怎么会回应，他今天玩的心满意足，梦里也勾着笑。

算了。丸山撇过头，去洗个脸清醒一下吧。

但盼望的东西，往往是在最后才展现身影。

“Maru...”语调里像是掺了蜂蜜，大仓黏黏呼呼地梦呓。“陪我...”

思春期的十七岁真是太简单了，只要一句短短的呢喃，就能击碎难过。

丸山觉得自己立刻醒了酒，又仿佛醉倒在这一句呢喃当中。眼前的大仓熟睡着，他兼职模特以后瘦了好多，丸山甚至想把他捧在手心里免得摔碎掉。

1：1。

没有输，至少丸山是这么觉得。心底升起明月。

丸山立马抛弃了“这只是梦话”，转而相信这是希望。所以，绝对不能认输。

该怎么做才能赢过仓子？丸山颇为认真的思考。

抹上发蜡，去店里描眉毛吗？他一瞬心动了下，又很快反应过来，这绝对会被大仓嘲笑。

写情书，拿吉他自弹自唱吗？好像可以，丸山点点头，不考虑这手段太过昭和。

以及…他转头，目光落在那讨厌的耳环上。

他有了一个最好的主意。

大仓生日的前一晚，丸山做了个糟糕透顶的梦。

梦里的丸山极其恶劣，把大仓扒了个干净，按在桌上。自己却穿得整整齐齐，用手指在对方的后穴里抽插，只要一碰过那点，大仓就会仰直了脖颈，吐出好听的声音。“啊…”他主动扭着屁股，迎合上来，欲求不满地蹭着丸山的裆部。

大仓回头瞧他，双眼像是浸了水的琥珀。

他赤裸着身子，耳朵上却还坠着流苏耳环。银色金属片摇动，连发出的碎响也异常淫靡。

“Maru。”他哀求，“操我嘛。”

丸山立马俯下身，从大仓的脖颈一路吻上去，轻咬他的耳垂，舔弄，再含住。

这是大仓最敏感的地方。“啊……啊……Maru别……”

越是拒绝，丸山心中的躏虐欲越大。他稍稍站直，居高临下地看着对方，“不要吗。”他冷着眼说，“那刚才摇着屁股求操的人是谁？”

说完，丸山用手捏住大仓的流苏耳环，向后拽。

用的力气不大。大仓还是痛得红了眼，可怜兮兮地汪着眼泪。“啊…是…是我。”他喘息着。

“对不起。丸山大人……”

丸山猛然睁开眼，满头大汗。

还是处男的他感到诧异，原来我喜欢这种类型的？

不，不对。他赶紧摇头，把这奇怪的想法赶走。

丸山看向床头柜，那里摆着一个漂亮的小盒子，里面装着的，正是在梦里出现过的流苏耳环。

脑海里又浮现出大仓色情的模样，丸山把自己埋在被子间。

这叫我怎么送出去啊…

“欸，耳环？”

“嗯。”

放学路上的时候，丸山总算把礼物交了出去。

他本来算盘打的很好。一早上就把耳环送出去，然后缠着大仓戴上。遇见仓子的时候，就若无其事地说出这是他丸山送的。

这样，一个耳环就能够宣示所有权，宣示他的不退让。

可惜丸山没想到自己会做这么下流的梦，以至于见到大仓的脸就心神不宁，根本说不出“生日快乐这个送给你”。

“哇！……很漂亮啊！”

大仓才不会知道丸山的心思。他打开手机相机，对着屏幕就把耳环戴上去了。

“好看吗？”

“嗯…嗯。”丸山红着脸，“很好看。”

啊啊啊什么好看我现在只觉得很下流啊！

“没想到maru偶尔品味这么好。”

当然了我可是挑了整整一个晚上就是为了……

嗯？丸山突然察觉到什么。

“今天，没有见到仓子啊？”

“嗯。”大仓歪歪了脑袋，“她今天请假了。”

“是吗……她没祝你生日快乐吗。”

“没有。”大仓稍稍显得失落，“说实话，她已经半个月没联系过我了。”

“你没主动找过她吗。”

“有，发过line，但是她没回我。后来也就放弃了。”

“这样吗……”

“嘛…本来也就是普通朋友。”大仓说。

“去前面买点零食吧？今天你到我家来好了。”

丸山本来还想问点什么，但被大仓截断了话题也就没办法了。

大仓在便利店的零食区挑挑选选，丸山则想着买本漫画，站在了玻璃窗边。

有时候事情就这么巧。

一抬眼，丸山就看到了站在路边的少女。清纯的双马尾，绿色的发带，毫无疑问是仓子。

他看见，纤弱的仓子被一个头发斑白的老人搂着腰，那绝不是父女间会有的姿态。他们面前停着一辆黑色奔驰，又有一个男人打开了门，弯腰做出“请”的手势。丸山只在电视剧里见过这种执事。

老人先上了车，仓子紧跟着，却又仿佛上天指示，她抬头看了一眼对面。这下，正好和丸山对上了眼神。

仓子愣了一秒，旋即展开一个微笑，冲丸山眨了眨眼。

不知为何，丸山觉得这幅姿态简直悲伤到了极点。

丸山感伤地意识到，他再也不会见到仓子了。

大仓和丸山是淋着雨跑回家的。这种突如其来的大雨，是春天里常有的事。而这两个笨蛋又都忘了带伞。

丸山看着雨，又想起了仓子。感性与共情让他忽然意识到，十七岁的仓子同他一样，心里藏着悲伤，甚至更巨大且深邃。

他最终决定不把这件事告诉大仓，至少不是今天。

然而大仓也撒了谎。他在浴室里，把流苏耳环小心摘下来，再用毛巾擦干湿透的发。

他是想有个空间好好思考，思考一周前，仓子对他的告别。

“什么意思？你要转校？”

“嗯。”仓子笑了，“不用这样惊讶，你不会难过的吧。”

“不..."

“或者你现在和我表白，我就留下来哦。”这个狡猾的女人有时竟这么的直接，“但是你不喜欢我对吧？”

大仓沉默了。他很想问清对方为什么突然要走，但内心的声音告诉他，仓子绝不会回答的。

“没关系...”她的语气第一次这样柔软。

顿了几秒，她就换上了恶女的口气。“不过和你待在一起的时候，那个狸猫脸的表情真是很好笑呢。不要装傻，你也是想故意挑逗他吧，不是吗。”

“这...”大仓像是被揭穿把戏的狐狸，不自在地移开了眼神。

“ 我看得出来，他很努力了哦。你也要抓住他啊。”

“什么意思。”大仓明知故问，心里烧得厉害。

“你明白的。”

仓子饮尽咖啡，她可是一点糖也没加啊。

“千万不要犹犹豫豫的。走错一步以后，就没有挽回的机会。”

说完她站起身，向外看去，似是准备好了去迎接什么。那一瞬的面庞，大仓永远不会忘记。

大仓擦干了头发，顺带给丸山扔了条毛巾。

“谢谢。”丸山笑着对他说，嘴巴成了爱心形。湿漉漉的刘海下，一双眼亮闪闪的。

大仓走过去，放松身体，像是不经意的靠在丸山身上。

“欸？我身上还是湿的……”

“我觉得冷嘛，捂捂就暖和了，暖和了衣服也干了。”

大仓用余光观察丸山，对方缩着身子不敢瞧他，湿漉漉的像只淋了雨的小动物。

可爱。大仓竟一瞬这么觉得，随后被自己的想法吓了一跳。

仓子的话又浮现在脑海。

如果说丸山是喜欢他的。那自己呢？  
总想和丸山肢体接触，搂在一起，靠在一起。想和他躺在柔软的地毯上，或者看漫画，或者随意聊天。想要作为田径部代表的丸山， 在冲过终点线后，第一个和自己拥抱。  
这只是安心感吗？只是感到了温暖，想要去靠近吗？

大仓是个率直的人，他心里自有答案。

大仓靠在丸山的身上，靠的近一些，再近一些。

他眼神还落在手机上，装出刷sns的样子。一只手却悄悄地动作，暗中触碰丸山的手背。

少年们蠢蠢欲动的心跳动着，彼此试探。

丸山心里颤抖，感受大仓手指的触碰。对方先是用指尖试探，温柔的像是去触碰新生的樱桃，接着就大胆起来，覆盖上手掌，却又不彻底握住，若有若无地轻抚着，狡猾的留出空隙。

这显然是勾引，是圈套。但丸山骚动的心让他不能思考，一跃而下。

丸山翻过手掌，紧紧牵住了大仓的手，毫不放松。

太热了。  
丸山和大仓同时这么想。  
不管是身上，还是内心。

莫非这是恋爱的低烧。

”阿嚏...!"

还真是感冒了。

淋了雨却不赶紧擦干，只顾着黏黏糊糊。平时不爱锻炼不增强体魄的大仓，理所当然的感冒了。

37.8℃，好在只是低烧。吃了药睡一觉就能好。

啊——  
大仓无声悲叹，明明刚才气氛正好的。

坐在他床边的丸山忙得很，又是读感冒药说明书，又是到处找退烧贴，还得倒水。

嘛，算了。  
大仓把自己裹在被窝里，偷偷的勾起嘴角。  
日子还长呢。

日子确实还长。但在不温不火地过了半个月学校生活后，大仓有点坐不住了。

怎么还不动作呢？他有些恼了。要我来？

丸山确实有些纠结。

他本来的想法很单纯，绝不让仓子得到大仓。现在仓子也退出了，他还有必要向前迈进吗。

维持现状又有什么不好？

可是，人总是这样，得了一点甜头，便想吃掉整个蛋糕。

梦里的旖旎，那天的试探与牵手。

他是大仓最亲近的朋友。这样的现状并不坏，但是丸山不满足了。

终于在大仓等不及要自己上的时候，丸山向前迈进了。

京都人的基因作祟，丸山没有直接了当地告白，而只和大仓约了说“一起去市公园”。

这多糟糕啊！既不是浪漫的水族馆，也不是时尚的西餐厅。但大仓受用极了，觉得这就是丸山。

偏偏这天风也很大，两人的刘海都被吹起来了。

丸山有些窘迫，手心里全是汗，不知道如何是好。心里一万个担心大仓抱怨。

并没有。“Maru！”大仓笑着喊，因为对抗风声而放大了声音，“你的衣服都鼓起来了！”

大仓的话，不是提醒而是恶作剧的预告。他的手从丸山被掀起的衣服下摆下乘虚而入，实实在在地摸了一把肚子上的软肉。“胖的过分咯！”他高笑着。

“好痒啦！”丸山起先还保持形象，轻声笑，最后也忍不住放开了。

他们欢笑打闹，像是要用十七岁的无所畏忌来抵挡这肆荡的风。

大仓捉弄丸山，丸山也反过来使出段子，让对方一下子笑得走不动路，步子跌跌撞撞。一不留神，大仓居然被石子绊倒了。

“痛！”他皱起鼻子，像因为不小心而撒了蜜罐的熊。

丸山被他的反应吓到了，慌忙去扶，不料想立马被大仓拽住了手腕。

是狡猾的熊啊！在大仓得意的表情下，丸山也跌在草坪上。

他们躺着，一时间谁也不说话。风一吹过，那略微锋锐的草尖就会低下头，触碰他们的面颊，这有些痛，同时也带来了芳草的香气。让人恍惚感到，这些青草，也在诉说自己的疼痛与爱。

它们的故事就要结束了。丸山闭上眼，他从风声中，捕捉到了稀疏的蝉鸣。 原来夏天已近在咫尺。

“好想知道它们在说什么啊。”他不由自主地感叹。

“谁？”

“蝉。"

"你要学蝉说话吗？”

啊。丸山这才感到自己说了奇怪的话，这岂不是毁了约会的气氛？他有些慌乱，无措地转向大仓，想要说些什么。

迎接丸山的，却是大仓漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。让他顿时失去了语言能力。

丸山也没有机会解释了，因为大仓吻住了他。他笨拙而真挚的情话没了用处，全部融化在了对方柔软的嘴唇间。

叮咚。大仓戴着的流苏耳环轻轻作响。似乎是在献上祝福。

结束了这个吻，丸山心跳着，“你喜欢我啊。”

“是啊。”大仓有点害羞地笑。“你也喜欢我的对吧？我早就知道了。”

在这时候，大仓还是很坏。不过这就和丸山的笨拙一样，并无所谓。

吃醋与试探，犹豫与悲伤。  
没有人规定十七岁的故事该是怎样，将来会是怎样。

只有一点可以肯定。

风停了，大仓和丸山躺在草坪上，紧紧握着手。  
在散开的云层间，落下了初夏的第一缕光。

独属于少年们的季节，已经来临。


End file.
